


They're among us

by MenaceFH (FrozenHeartbeat)



Series: Sorcerer Guardian AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Doubt, Gen, I feel so guilty now..., Logan Crofter, Modern Fantasy, Negative Thoughts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patton Heart, Roman Crofter, Sorcerer AU, Twin!Logince, Virgil Rivera, we post first edit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHeartbeat/pseuds/MenaceFH
Summary: In a modern world filled with modern technology, life is perfect with no worries.Or maybe Thomas will realize that his childhood dream was more than a mere fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just writing a sanders sides modern sorcerer AU fic.  
> And since it's early morning here, this might be poorly edited. I'll fix it later on.
> 
> Edit: Still editing a few to fit future chapter I'm sorry XD

It was another mundane Monday, Thomas sighed as he took his seat in the empty classroom. Why does he always come so early anyway? Class won’t start in another hour. It’s not like anyone else would come this early-

“Morning Thomas! You’re early today.”

Thomas lifted his head at the sudden greeting, eyes meeting the person standing in front of him. “Say that to yourself, Patton.” He laughed, eyeing the guy cladded in grey colored cat hoodie.

“But usually, I would arrive earlier, right?” Patton teased as he placed his sling bag on the seat next to Thomas, taking off the hood off his head. “Besides, you seem deep in thoughts. What were you thinking of, kiddo?”

Patton sat on his chosen seat, placing his bag on the table and took out his notebook. There were a few more patterns of routine he did, while Thomas observed from his seat.

He couldn’t help but kept his eyes trained on the three names stitched at the back of Patton’s brown bag, each with their own font, color, and style. There was also the word ‘Heart’ stitched at the front which might cause people to mistaken it for a child or female’s bag. But for some reason, it fitted Patton perfectly well.

“Nothing, in particular, Patton.” Thomas finally replied, earning a beaming look from the other.

They continued to chatter in the empty classroom, occasionally greeting every student who’d entered and continued talking about various issues until the lecturer arrived to start the class.

\---

It has been almost a week and a few days since Thomas had befriended Patton, and as much as he likes his company, Thomas couldn’t help but feel suspicious towards the four-eyed man.

Patton is great and bubbly and friendly, nothing like what Thomas’s used to. In fact, Thomas never had any real friend, to begin with, and being around Patton kinda calmed him down for some reason. His presence reminded him of home, his family, to which he had lost around 4 years ago.

However, despite the calming aura, the suspicion doesn’t die down. There were these other auras that made him tensed, which reminded him of his childhood times, the times he wanted to forget about so badly.

He started sensing this ever since he met Patton, but never around him. It would die down whenever Patton would arrive in his vision of sight, offering a cookie or any treat he brought from home.

He felt safe around him. But really, the suspicion is still there.

\---

Thomas was in the library that afternoon, scheming through the reference book area for an assignment he just received. He couldn’t help but grunt looking at the funny language on the books’ spine, taking out one and started reading the first few pages.

“Why does the lecturer have to give a ridiculous task so soon?” Thomas complained, closing the book he’s holding and placing it back into the shelf. His hand hovered to the book nearby and took it out, scanning if he could understand this one.

“Well, this one is as complicated as-”

Without a warning, someone ran into him full speed and pushed them a few feet away from where he stood. The collision caused him to drop the book he’s holding onto the soft carpet floor, both him and the one who pushed him to fall on Thomas’s back.

“What gives?” he groaned as he tried to get up with the support of his elbows, surprised to find Patton on him.

_How, what, why???_

“P-Patton?”

Patton fixed his glasses as he looked up at Thomas, his eyes somehow seemed relieved. He then turned his head around to where Thomas once stood, “That was close…” he mutters, almost inaudible.

Thomas’s eyes followed the other’s gaze, surprised to find a pile of books there. A few more dropped onto the pile and Thomas can’t help but look up, cringing when he noticed how there were a few gaps between the books on the top two shelves. Judging from that height, he could get his head bruised. Or worse-

“You almost got yourshelf buried in knowledge, kiddo.” Patton grinned as he stood up, extending a hand out to Thomas.

Thomas had to hold back a laugh and took Patton’s hand to stand up. He brushed off his legs and back instinctively, straightening his shirt that has started to wrinkle. “How… What happened?”

Thomas could’ve sworn he noticed Patton tensed up, his smile seems too tight compared to his usual soft smile. “Haha… Well… Hey, wanna go to this coffee shop with me?” Patton diverted the question, bouncing slightly on his feet. “I have a friend who would like to meet you. I could introduce you to him.”

“Sounds nice, but maybe next time.” Thomas declined politely. “I have a task I need to complete by tonight.”

They chat for a few more seconds before Thomas decided to leave. He turned around after excusing himself and walked away but stop his track when he heard a voice that sounded like it belongs to Patton.

_“The book was merely a warning, huh?”_

Thomas turned around, only to find Patton long gone.

\---

He was walking home one day, drained and exhausted after a hectic day. He was so drained that a part of him just wants to take a nap in the flowerbed instead of reaching his apartment. But that would be too embarrassing and too attention seeking. Thus, he toughened up and continued walking.

It was a long and quiet walk and he had regretted declining Patton’s offer to walk him home together.

He made a turn to the right upon reaching a convenient store, only to suddenly meet with a dead end.

“That’s… odd…” he muttered and turned around, only to find another dead end behind him. “Huh?”

He looked around, suddenly realizing that all path was blocked by some concrete wall. In fact, all he saw was the grey concrete wall, nothing else. Not even the store he just passed by a few minutes ago.

He became restless as he tried to find a way out, looking around for any holes or escape spot. None was found. Staying calm was impossible now since he’s already trapped, and the anxious feeling started rising in his gut. He started walking near the wall, hoping that it was just some sort of illusion.

Nope, _it was solid hard._

“This, is who I was supposed to hunt down?” a husky voice came from afar, a light chuckle accompanying it. “Doesn’t look tough for a descendant.”

Thomas turned around, eyes meeting with a man around his 30s just across the street. Only then he noticed that the sky wasn’t visible due to a solid roof on top.

“Now,” the man started to walk forward. “Let’s see if they’re right about you.”

Thomas was frozen for a second before the ground beneath him started to shake. He quickly jumped to the side, managed to avoid a pillar that just rose out of nowhere. His bag slid off him, dropping a few feet away.

“You’re lucky on that one. But you won’t miss this one!” the man tried again, conjuring something and threw it to Thomas’s direction.

Before it could reach its target, a strong gust was present between them, sending the projectile back to its creator, thus sending the man a few steps back. Even Thomas was pushed back, falling on his butt. His eyes were squeezed shut to avoid any small rubble from entering his eyes. He remained on his spot, unsure on what to do next-

“Now, now, isn’t this a little unfair?” A voice clicked in front of him. _A familiar voice._

Thomas risked lifting his head and opened one eye, surprised to see the familiar cat hoodie hanging on the person’s shoulder. “P-Patton?”

Patton turned to glance at Thomas, sending a warm smile his way before turning back to face the enemy. “I’m impressed with the wall you created here, friendo. Thou, it could use more colors.” He remarked almost casually.

The man ignored Patton’s comment as he charged forwards, creating various pillar from the ground following his direction.

“Patton!” Thomas called out once he noticed that Patton hadn’t moved an inch.

Instead, Patton reached out an arm, palm wide opened facing the rapid rising pole. He steadied his breathing as the pole approached closer, and closer, and,

“PATHOS!” Patton screamed and instantly, a glowing circle appeared beneath him.

Thomas’s eyes were wide in surprise, mouth ajar in disbelief.

Patton then lifted his other arm, placing the hand behind the other one. Both of his hands started to glow, soft blue illuminating it. “Wind!”

A gust of wind appeared in Patton’s circle, circling around him. Thomas covered half of his face due to the strong wind, squinting at the thing that’s glowing and floating above Patton’s shoulder.

Patton chanted something, whipping both of his hands downward instantly. The action caused a whip of strong wind heading the stranger’s way, strong enough to slice those poles.

“Water!”

The wind that was circling around Patton turned into liquids, still circling him – only just above his ankle compared to before – and with one swift movement of his hand, a wave of water went rapidly towards his opponent. Slowly, but also in a fast rate, the wave became higher, high enough to drown someone.

The man quickly conjured up a wall, just in time to block the wave. The force was too strong, causing the barrier to dissipate to dust. The man stumbled a few steps back, keeping his balance after the strong attack.

“So, you have Creation magic, huh? Pretty much like the twins then.” Patton commented. “But I noticed you’re not as creative as them, wizard!”

Patton raised his right arm high into the air rapidly, gritting his teeth hard. The air around them became tensed and the temperature around them became cold. The thing that floated next to him also glowed a little brighter than before.

Seconds later, it was the stranger’s turn to feel the ground shook underneath him. A certain part of the ground started to crack, and in a blink of an eye, geysers gushed out of the small fissure, surrounding the man. There was also a strong wind circling the geysers, ensuring that the person is trapped inside.

Patton drew his hand back towards him, clutching it into a fist and brought it to his mouth. Covering his lips, he blew into his hand, as hard as he can until his cheek was almost red.

The magic gradually grew out, revealing something that looks like an ice-cage.

Patton dropped both of his hands, panting hard. He narrowed his eye view to the ice block, a frustrated groan escaped his lips when he noticed something unpleasant.

_The man had escaped._

To prove that statement, the barrier that had locked them from the real world started to disappear, along with the ice block, bringing them to a back alley near the convenient store Thomas had passed by 15 minutes ago. The sun has started to set. The sky covered by thick, dark clouds indicating that it might rain soon.

Releasing one sigh, the blue circle underneath Patton disappeared along with the floating-thingy on his shoulder. He then turned around, slowly making his way to a still shocked Thomas, playing with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Thomas, on the other hand, was trying hard to process what just happened in front of him. He was pretty sure he was walking home just now, how did it end up here?

One, he was suddenly attacked by some stranger with some sort of magic.

Two, Patton saved him, also using magic. The only difference was that Patton’s magic seems more controlled and stronger.

Three, magic is real, he was attacked with magic, Patton saved him with magic and _God, the memory from before started to replay in his head and it won’t stop mocking-_

“Hey.”

Thomas snapped his head upwards, meeting with Patton’s light brown eyes that were filled with worries. He didn’t even realize the hand on his upper arm, holding him gently.

“You okay?” Patton asked, his voice came out soft, trying to not scare the trembling young man away.

No reply came from the other, his eyes only blinked in response.

“Can you stand up for me?” Patton asked again, holding out his hand in front of Thomas.

Thomas gradually took the offer and slowly stood up with Patton guiding him. Even after standing up, Thomas refused to let go of the grip on Patton’s hand, and Patton doesn’t complain.

“W-What was that?” Thomas choked terrified evidence in both his voice and eyes.

Patton sighed, bringing a hand to his neck. He averted his gaze, trying to find the right response that won’t scare him any longer. He bit his lower lip, turning back to Thomas.

“I’m sorry, Thomas. I’m afraid I can’t tell you anything yet.” He gulped. “But all I can tell you is that… that I’ve vowed to protect you, even if it cost my life.”

“… What?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole incident at the alley, Patton took Thomas to a book café nearby. The Sun has long set, the sky already dark with a few stars glittering above. The street light shone the street and the customers kept coming in and out for the night special treats. It was never crowded, but also never quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna pretend I don't hate this after having to rewrite it almost 5 times...  
> So there might be errors. ^^;
> 
> TW: arguing, shouting, internal panic

_“Patton to Thomas. Patton to Thomas, are you still there?”_

Thomas blinked twice, looking up to Patton who sat across him in a café. Patton has been waving his hand to get his attention for a while, worry plastered on his face.

After the whole incident at the alley, Patton took Thomas to a book café nearby. The Sun has long set, the sky already dark with a few stars glittering above. The street light shone the street and the customers kept coming in and out for the night special treats. It was never crowded, but also never quiet.

“You okay, Thomas?” Patton asked as he pulled in his hand. “Seems to me you’re still shaken.”

“I-I don’t know…” Thomas hesitated. He only realized that his hands are shaking after hearing Patton’s comment, clasped his hands in hopes that it’d stop. “I’m still trying to process everything in.” he then brought his hands to his head, his thumbs kneading his temple.

Patton chuckled, not in an insulting tone, and sipped his hot cocoa. “Don’t force yourself and down everything at once. You’re gonna burn your brain with too much information.”

Thomas squinted. Was that a joke? Nevermind, he’s too tired to care. “How could I not, Pat? I was suddenly trapped and someone attacked me and then you-”

Patton quickly put a finger to his lips, looking all tensed. Only then Thomas realized that he had spoken out loud. He quickly covered his mouth with a hand, hoping that no one would notice.

_They could assume we’re practicing for a play, or probably talking about some fantasy show, right?_

Patton glanced around, making sure no one was looking at their table. A sigh escaped his mouth a few seconds later, letting his shoulder relaxed from the tension. He returned his focus to his cup half-fill with cocoa left. “That was close…” he whispered under his breath.

Thomas tried to study Patton’s behavior, in which he failed. He stared down to his coffee, watching the steam rises from the hot liquid and vanished into thin air. “May I at least know what is going on?” he pleaded.

“I wish I could tell…” Patton frowned at the question, his fingers with the sleeves of his hoodie.

“Please?” Thomas tried again. He lowered his head, trying to put on his best begging look. “I just became a victim to who knows what. Shouldn’t I at least know the little details?”

Patton sighed, pushing the tall cup aside. He picked up a tissue he had used and wiped the trail of water it left behind. “From what I know, we magic-person can’t reveal ourselves in public. That would cause trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Hard to say.” The next reply was said carefully, almost above a whisper. “In your case, it will attract more attention.”

“Attract who’s attention?”

Patton shrugged, discarding the tissue aside. “Even I’m not sure who, kiddo.” He simply replied. He took a quick glance at the counter, eyeing one of the workers there. “Even we’re clueless on what to expect-”

“We?”

Patton immediately slapped a hand to his mouth; his eyes widen behind his glasses. His sudden action only made Thomas more curious. He averted his gaze, eyes looking anywhere but Thomas.

“Patton?” Thomas called, “What-”

“All we were told was just to keep watch. Nothing else.” Patton blurted out which doesn’t help at all. Thomas can still hear him despite the hand covering his mouth. He grabbed his cup and chugged down his drink, ignoring how it’s still hot and burning his tongue.

This somehow left Thomas bewildered. He figured it would be better to stop asking now. Although, he was a bit disappointed about not getting the answer he needed. He took a sip of his coffee while he looked around the café, only to noticed something was off.

“Is it just me, or is it kinda foggy in here?” Thomas asked, making grabby hands to grab nothing but air in front of him.

“Foggy?” Patton put down his cup. He lifted up a hand and copied Thomas.

Just like what he said, there was like a purple-colored mist surrounding them. It was faint and almost unnoticeable, but it was there. In fact, it was all over the store, but no one seemed to notice it yet.

“Does it come from any other wizards that were after m-”

Patton lifted his head, realizing something after hearing a glimpse of Thomas’s words. He turned his head back to the counter, and Thomas followed his gaze.

There was a man (around 25th years old maybe) at the counter and a barista behind the cashier, seeming like they were arguing over something.

The mist was also more concentrated there.

 

“I asked for a cup _Frappuccino_ , not a cup of _Cappuccino_!” the man said, slamming the paper cup he received to the counter.

“Sir, we do not sell Frappuccino here.” The barista calmly said, crossing his arms and seeming unbothered.

“Well, you should have told me earlier!”

“Sir, this is the fourth time you asked for the same thing and I’ve already told you three times before. **There’s no Frappuccino here**.”

 

“Of course there’s no Frappuccino here. This is not Starbucks.” Thomas commented from his seat, trying to stay hidden so that the older man didn’t hear him. He turned around to glance on Patton before looking back at the barista who’s wearing a purple-colored beanie.

 

“How on earth did your boss hired you in the first place? You should respect me as a customer of your store, not some sort of beggar.” The man’s voice has grown louder and louder within every sentence. Despite the threatening tone, the barista was seemed to still maintained his cool.

Unknown to anyone, one of the barista’s hand that he hid has been fidgeting with the loose thread of his shirt. His inner cheek must have been swollen due to the harsh bite and his left foot hasn’t stop tapping on the wooden floor beneath him. Still, he tried his best to remain composed.

 

By this time around, most of the customers have their eyes on the two males. Some left the store to avoid any more conflict. Some stayed and watched. While some took out their smartphone and recorded the scene, some of them going live.

 

“This is not good…” Thomas heard Patton mumbled and turned around. He's surprised to find Patton all tensed up. His eyebrows were twisted and his mouth has been muttering something inaudible. At the same time, his hands were rummaging for something in his bag.

“Pat… is everything alright?” Thomas asked, almost worried himself even though he has no idea what to worry about. There was an uneasy feeling settling in his chest, and with how tensed the air is, it only made the feeling worse.

“Tell me,” Patton answered, his eyes haven’t left the inside of his bags while his hands were still searching, “What do you see from one of the two men?”

Thomas turned around again for the third time. “Well, nothing?” he informed after one look. He narrowed his eyes, this time squinting hard to look out for anything he had missed.

He studied from one man to another, looking for anything odd. Despite the thickening fog, it didn’t stop him. That’s when he realized something.

The mist around them has gotten somewhat darker and more intense around them, spreading throughout the shop. And Thomas could have sworn he just saw something like a lightning sparking among the fog. More importantly, it all came from one of them.

“Are you… Are you saying one of them is a magic-person?” He asked, returning his attention back to Patton who had just taken out a bottle of mineral water and placed it on the table. “Is he after me too?”

Patton shook his head. “Yes, he’s also a sorcerer but no, he’s not after you.” he responded, “In fact, with all the pressure and the additional attention,” he added, gesturing the customers in the shop, “He’s gonna lose it any second now.”

“I… I don’t quite follow…”

“That’s okay, we can explain that later on,” Patton assured as he unscrewed the lid of the bottle. “But for now, I’m gonna need your help.”

Thomas was still bewildered, he lent an ear nonetheless.

 

“You are really testing my patience young man!” the man placed both of his knuckles on the counter, refused to give in.

“Oh really? Maybe I should have just ignored you when you asked for something that is not on the menu, sir.” The barista bites back, although his voice had started to waver.

“You rude-”

“Huh, rude?” the barista scoffed. “If I’m rude, I wouldn’t be calling you sir, wouldn’t I?” he was still considered polite, right?

The man couldn’t take it any longer. He surged forward and grabbed the barista by the collar, while his other hand clenched into a fist. “Before this award-winning knuckle land on your face-”

“Award-winning knuckle? For what? Kneading bread?”

“That’s, it!”

 

Before the man could do anything, there was a loud noise coming from above. In an instant, the lights were suddenly out with a spark. The kids in the shop started shrieking in the dark due to fear while the adults turned on their flashlight from their phones.

In the next second, there was something cold among the haze, sending a shiver through everyone’s spine. And in another second, someone suddenly screamed amongst the crowd and bolted towards the exit, followed by the rest. There was chattering about something nonsensical as they exit, leaving the man confused in his place.

“What are their problems?” he said, looking around in the dark. He turned his attention back to the barista, but something stopped his track.

There was something, a big and black figure with a pair of glowing eyes behind the barista. The glowing eyes were staring into the man's eyes, smiling sinisterly.

The man swallowed a lump in his throat when a sudden chill hit him, slowly letting go of the barista. He backed away, before finally making his way to the exit. The door slammed right behind him, causing him to shout in fear.

 

“That’s the last customer!” Thomas shouted from the door, making sure it’s lock so no one can enter the store.

The shadowy creature disappeared and was replaced by a Patton who tried his best to appear threatening. He let out a long exhaled, relaxing before approaching the barista.

“Virgil?” he whispered, putting a hand on the young man’s shoulder.

The barista, Virgil, flinched away from the sudden touch. He turned around with a snarl, only to be replaced with a sigh of content upon seeing someone familiar. He lunged towards Patton into a bone-crushing hug, causing both of them to sit on the floor.

Patton could feel how shaken Virgil is. He shifted so that they were in a more comfortable position, stroking him gently. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. You’re okay now.” He whispered into the other's ear soothingly.

Virgil tried his best to suppress his sob as he buried his deeper under Patton’s chin. “I-I blew the lights a-a-again, didn’t I?” he hiccupped. “C-covered th-the shop in th-ick clouds-”

Thomas made his way to the counter, peering over the other two. He then looked around the shop, which was illuminated by the emergency lights, and noticed how the fog was clearing up. That was a relief.

“Looks like I have to close shop early again, huh?” a male voice came out of nowhere.

Thomas tried searching for the source of the voice, but he couldn’t seem to find it.

“Why don’t you take him home and let him rest. I’ll clean up the mess.” Came the voice again, the owner is still not visible in sight.

Patton slowly lifted an exhausted Virgil up. He put Virgil’s arm around his neck while he held him close. “I’m so sorry for the trouble,” Patton called out to… no one in particular. He then looked at Thomas, gesturing him to help.

Ignoring what he was doing earlier, Thomas made his way behind the counter. He was instructed to take the jacket near the counter. And before they left the store, he took his backpack where he had left it and followed them back to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to write a proper ending? XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas felt his phone vibrated for a split second. Without a second thought, he pulled it back out. Turning it on, he was greeted by his alarm clock along with several reminders under the clock icon. He blinked, before placing his head into the palm of his hand.

 “Hey, you think you can cover up for me soon?”

“… What did you do this time?”

“Please? You can have the last jar if you do, I promise!”

“…”

“… _Please?_ ”

“Ugh… _Fine!_ You better not get into any more trouble while you’re away.”

“Love you too~”

\---

 ** _Sorry, kiddo. I couldn’t come to class today. Virgil got sick and I have to look after him. Don’t lose focus in class now. Stay alert of your surrounding!_** **ヽ** **(‘** **∇** **‘ )** **ノ** _  
**-Pat**_

Thomas re-read the message he’d received earlier this morning for the tenth time that day. “Sigh. How am I supposed to focus on the lecturer’s dull tone?” He joked to himself. He brought a hand up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to suppress a yawn. Yup, without his bubbly friend around in their shared class, it was just any other day. He has grown used to it, can’t be help.

He slipped his phone into his jeans pocket, packing his books afterward. The class has ended 5 minutes ago and currently, he’s the last one in the room. Not that he cared; he’s pretty much used to it by now. It’s still annoying, yes, but it’s not something he can control.

Just like how he can’t control Patton to know the truth. It has been a week and a few days since his stay at Patton and Virgil’s apartment. Him staying over after two incident that won’t stop bugging him.

 

_“I’m sure you had a lot in your mind right now,” Virgil said before crashing on the couch. “But please, table those question for another day.”_

_“But-”_

_Patton held Thomas’s shoulder before he could say anything. “Want to help me in the kitchen? You can stay the night if you want.”_

 

And that’s all that happened. He doesn’t ask for anything else. Something just told him to better keep his mouth shut and wait.

Welp, let’s go home and- wait,

Thomas felt his phone vibrated for a split second. Without a second thought, he pulled it back out. Turning it on, he was greeted by his alarm clock along with several reminders under the clock icon. He blinked, before placing his head into the palm of his hand.

He almost forgot his first play rehearsal.

He’s no theater student, but the poster said that any student from any major can try their luck. It’s still a surprise on how he managed to earn a spot as the cast. But no matter, might as well do it for fun. It won’t cost any trouble, right?

\---

 

“Okay, everyone’s been partnered up?” Mr. Reyes, the man in charge of the rehearsal asked. “Now you fellas warmed up with your script while I go check on the other group.” He finished his words, clapping his hands twice.

The moment the monocled man (why is he wearing a monocle? Is this the 1855 or something?) clapped his hand for the second time, the cast started moving around with their chosen partner to read over their lines together. This leaves no exception for Thomas who was still searching for a partner.

He unconsciously scratched his wrist, his anxiety seems to be growing in his stomach. Most people around him were already in pairs and walked away to another spot in the room. Before Thomas could accept fate that he’ll be reading his script alone, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He gasped at the sudden touch and turned around.

He was greeted by a male his age in red sweaters. He has what it seems like three small dots on his right cheek, holding his script in his left hand. “Apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He appeared to be, cringing on his own words? “I noticed that you’re on your own and I was wondering if you want to partner up with me?”

“Oh?!” Thomas gasped. “Oh, sure. I wouldn’t mind that.” He breathed, hiding his relief. Seems like fate was being kind to him today. He looked around, noting an empty area with a few stacks of chairs not far from them. He pointed at the spot near the wall, suggesting they sat on the chair and run their script there.

“I’m Thomas Sanders by the way.” He introduced himself, slowly taking the lead to the spot. “You can call me Thomas.

“I’m l-Roman. Roman Crofter.” The other student, Roman answered sheepishly, his eyes flickering from left to right.

“Crofter? Like that jelly brand?”

“Y-Yes,” Roman replied, almost cringing at his own tone. “Although I have no relation with the person who started the organic jelly business, I do happen to share the same last name with that brand.”

Thomas couldn’t help but chuckle. They both stopped their track and took out a chair for each of them, wasting no time and started with a random page.

 

\---

 

Almost two hours had passed and the participant were told they could leave, after being reminded that the next rehearsal will be on the same day and same time. Half of them had left while a few were still lingering with their friends. Probably updating their social media status. You can really hear the girl giggling from across the room.

Thomas yawned for the fourth time since the announcement. He rubbed his bleary eyes, trying to fight the drowsiness that’s starting to take over. Maybe staying up until 3 re-watching Parks and Recreation was a bad idea after all.

“Are, are you okay?” Roman asked once they put the chairs back to the stack near the wall.

“Ugh…” a grumble as a reply. “I’ve been,” another yawn, “I’ve been staying up lately…”

“That’s not healthy.” The other noted. “As a young adult, it is important for us to get at least 8 hours of sleep. No matter how busy we may be.”

Thomas let out a short laugh as he picked up his bag and put in the script into the bag. “I know about that, don’t worry. But thanks for the reminder anyway. Besides, who called it insomnia and not resisting a rest?”

Roman blinked, trying to process what he just heard. “… pardon?”

“It’s… nevermind.” Thomas cut his laugh short, scratching the back of his neck. “It was, a bad joke… Anyway, see you next week.” He made a salute sign with two fingers, turning around to the main entrance.

“Oh, wait!” Thomas pivoted on the heel of his left foot, eyebrow raised questioning. “I almost forgot, there’s something I would like to discuss with you.”

“Oh, okay…?”

“But first, I need to use the toilet.” Roman cut in before Thomas could say anything. “So, can you like, wait here for at least, 5 to 10 minutes?” he explained. After receiving a small nod from the other, Roman took his bag and sprint to the door.

 

As soon as Roman exited the theater room, Thomas looked around. Besides him, there were two other girls, one blonde another is ginger, near the mirror wall busy selfie-ing and two men who just packed their bag. Judging from their attire, Thomas guessed they could be among those responsible for the play. They don’t seem to be any faculty staff.

He watched the two men leave, letting the door close behind them. The girls at the mirror were still busy with their phone. They probably weren’t planning on leaving soon.

Thomas continued to spin on his heels, loosely gripping the strap of his bag that hung on one of his shoulders. A minute passed and he started to feel a little uncomfortable being in the big room with a wall of mirrors on the right side of the room. ‘Maybe I should wait outside.’ He thought. “Hope Roman won’t mind.”

With one more spin, Thomas slowly made his way to the door. He was only a few steps forward when he felt something thin and cold just passed his arms in the speed of light. He stopped his track, eyes widen to see two arrows stuck to the wooden floor just a few centimeters in front of him, and _both of the arrows were made of ice?!_

He quickly spun around, remembering that Patton reminded him to stay alert. The moment he turned 90 degrees, he could see another two arrows heading his way, in which he quickly ducked and rolled away.

“I almost got him!” a frustrated scream echoed in the room, followed by another voice telling the other, “Well, don’t miss on the next one then!”

Thomas risked himself and looked up, _‘and why is it not a surprise it’ll be those two girls?’_ he asked himself.

Before Thomas could stand up, the blonde girl lifted both of her hands and created more shards of ice in thin air. In one swift hand movement, the shards flew straight towards him. He dodged the next attack, diving to the floor and rolled away, eventually leaving his bag behind.

The ginger girl joined the attack, appears to also manipulate ice, choose to shape the ice into arrows and launched it, aiming it at one man.

And all Thomas did was to dodge, one after another. He decided to just leave the room quickly, knowing that these two girls probably wouldn’t want to stand out with their powers too. So, after avoiding another group of shard ice, he sprinted to collect his bag and making his way to the door.

Unfortunately, after retrieving his bag, one of his foot slipped on ice, causing Thomas to fall flat on the wooden floor. With a groan, he quickly got up, only to hiss when he lifted a leg. His left ankle felt like a thin rope pulled far apart along with prickling needles and _don’t tell me I sprained an ankle._

He panted, trying to remain calm. He could sense another attack and quickly ducked down, staying close to the ground. He remained there, not willing to raise his head.

“Should be easy now, right?” one of the girls said. “You can’t miss this time.”

Every nerve inside Thomas told him to run, to get out of here even on one foot. But he can’t even get himself to sit up. Instead, he remained curled on the floor, face facing the wooden details-

 

“CREARE!”

A loud, male voice boomed out of nowhere. And the voice sounded familiar…

Thomas peeked from his arms, surprise to find himself surrounded by some sort of, glass?

“Don’t you usually use a stronger mineral as a shield?”

“I can’t seem to concentrate thanks to a certain someone who just charged in!”

The pair of voice talked to each other. Well, more like arguing to each other, and they belong to male this time. Thomas couldn’t tell since the glass that surrounded him appears to be opaque and he couldn’t see through it. Not to mention, it suddenly gotten warmer.

“Think you can handle them on your own?” one of the voice sounded, close.

“They’re just low-life witches, I can handle this. Piece of cake.” Another voice sounded, confident. “Go take care of Thomas, I got this.” And how does he know his name?

The glass surrounding him slowly disappear. The cold air replacing the heat. A pair of red shoes came in view, then a pair of hands. After that, Thomas couldn’t see anything.

 

\---

 

The first thing he felt when he started to gain his conscious back was something like a hard cloth underneath his head and the wooden floor underneath the rest of his back. He slowly opened his eyes, squinted as he tried to adjust to the bright light from the ceiling above him. He groaned as he sat up, leaning on the wall next to him.

“Are you feeling alright?”

Thomas slowly turned his head to face the voice. Only to have his eyes wide in surprised to find two, _Roman_?

He rubbed his eyes with both if his hands before looking up again. The two young man sitting in front of him with their legs crossed looked almost identical. The only difference that was noticed at first glance was one of them were wearing glasses and the color difference of their sweater.

Thomas also noticed how both of them have those three little dots on their cheek, but on a different side. Even their hairstyle looked different despite being similar, what?

“You okay?” the question brought Thomas back to reality. He blinked, bringing a hand to the back of his head.

“Y-Yeah. I think–” Thomas gasped once he took a look at his surroundings. “What happened to the room?!”

The room was a mess. The mirrors were shattered and the shards were everywhere. Same goes with the wooden pieces of the floorboard along with a few pieces of the ceilings. They were unwanted holes on the ceilings and that is only half of the room.

“Apologies, my brother went a little out of control with his attacks.” The bespectacled said.

The other one seemed offended by that statement. “But you made some damages too, Logan!” he protested.

Logan rolled his eyes. “Yes, Roman, I’m aware of that. But that was because the witch got you stuck on the ceiling–”

“Were you trying to kill me?”

“You know that won’t happen.”

The two went back and forth with their argument, pointing out each other’s fault on the destruction of the room. Thomas glanced at the one that called himself Roman and noticed his little dots are on his left cheek. Logan’s are on his right. Does that mean-?

Before Thomas could say anything, Roman lifted his hand up facing him. Seems like they’ve stopped, whatever they were arguing about.

“I’m sure you’re worried about how to explain this to the staff, but don’t you worry cuz everything is under control.” Roman assured, grinning confidently.

Roman then lifted his left hand, in which Logan took it with his right hand. Their other hands touched the floor with their palms down. Both of them closed their eyes, exhaling slowly.

“Creare.” Both of them chanted softly, and suddenly, a purple circle appeared underneath them, glowing brightly.

Thomas awed in wonder, noting how the circle looked similar to the one Patton used, but with different patterns and different insignia. He looked up and around the room, watching as the damage restore to its original place.

The shattered mirror forming back into one and placed neatly back to the wall without a single crack. Same goes with the wooden shards, arranged neatly with no splinter sticking out that might harm anyone. Even the curtains that were torn mended itself. The chairs and props arranged properly.

The room reverted back as if nothing happened.

 

“How rude of us,” Logan said once the circle underneath them disappear, “We have yet to properly introduces ourselves.”

“Yeah. So that you know, I’m the real Roman.” Roman said as he stretched his arms into the air. “The one you’ve been talking to all afternoon was my brother Logan. I kinda ran into trouble earlier, but I wouldn’t want to miss this. But, at the same time, I can’t really escape that _trouble_.” He explained.

“Can you believe he got himself detention?” Logan said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I mean, detention in college? I don’t understand this school’s system–”

“C-can you just let me talk? You already had your chance all afternoon.” Roman complained, a scoffed from Logan as his reply.

“T-Thomas…” Thomas hesitantly smiled, looking at the floor. His hand was fidgeting with the straps of his bag.

“Yeah, Patton and Virgil told us about you.” Roman replied.

Thomas finally looked up. “You, you know Patton and Virgil?”

Roman smiled wide. “We’re their friends, of course we do.” Logan only nodded from the side.

It took a minute before Thomas remembered the names that were stitched on Patton’s bag. All three of their name seems to match the design of the names. He looked up to asked a question, only to find the other two already standing up.

“I guess a promise is a promise, right?” Logan said, extending a hand at Thomas.

Thomas took it and stood with Logan’s help. He then bent down to pick up his bag before standing up straight again.

“You don’t have any class tomorrow, right?” Roman asked. Thomas only shook his head. “Great. Meet us at Coffee Caldron tomorrow at 11 AM.”

“Sharp, if possible,” Logan added. “I guess it’s time for you to know what’s going on.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, the main man has finally arrived.” Roman teased once Thomas finally arrived at the café. The digital clock in the shop just changed to 11 AM as the front door swung close, chiming the bell above the wooden framed door. Patton turned around from his spot to peeked from the booth, letting out a quiet cheer when he spotted Thomas who was catching his breath. Roman lifted his arm and waved, catching the person's attention.

The alarm clock started to buzz the moment it strikes 7 AM, emitting a loud and sharp ring throughout the quiet apartment. Thomas groaned, his hand reaching out to hit snooze. But he forgot that he had placed the clock further than usual, causing him to fall off his bed with a thud along with his blanket.

“Ugh, why can’t something nice happen to me for once!” he cried as he sat up, grabbing the clock and finally turning it off. He then leaned against his bed, contemplating whether or not should he get up and start the day as usual.

He started off into nothing in particular, letting silence taking over the area. The blanket that fell with him was draped on his shoulder, close to slipping off him. His eyes shifted from the carpet to the wallpaper wall. It then moved to his closet, then to his nightstand. His gaze continued moving until it stopped onto something hidden between the nightstand and his bed.

Letting himself relaxed a little longer after the fall, he reached out a hand to grab it. It wasn’t easy considering the tight space between the furniture, but he successfully pulled out what it seems like a small, used-to-be-orange-colored notebook.

The notebook seems frayed and a little dusty. He could recognize the cursive handwriting (or at least attempted cursive handwriting) on the cover despite it already fading, which belongs to none other but himself. And he wonders how it got there in the first place?

Feeling curious, he opened the book and skipped a few pages. He then flipped the pages like a flip book, a small smile crept on his face when he saw all the contents dancing throughout the pages. However, upon reaching a certain page, he instantly closed the book. Something he has been trying to forget for years.

“What am I doing?” he cursed himself, subconsciously putting the book inside his backpack. He brought a hand up and tousled his hair. After a few more minutes of just sitting on the floor, he finally got up, finally starting his morning routine.

He has somewhere to be today.

 

\---

 

“Ah, the main man has finally arrived.” Roman teased once Thomas finally arrived at the café. The digital clock in the shop just changed to 11 AM as the front door swung close, chiming the bell above the wooden framed door. Patton turned around from his spot to peeked from the booth, letting out a quiet cheer when he spotted Thomas who was catching his breath. Roman lifted his arm and waved, catching the person's attention.

Thomas made his way to the seat near the windows once he noticed Roman and Patton looking at him, sheepishly apologizing. Roman assured him that he arrived on time. Patton sent a little wave his way before moving his bag to make room. He wasted no time and slid on the seat next to Patton, humming as he took off his bag and dropped it onto his feet under the table. He lifted his head afterward, only realizing that someone's missing...

“Logan couldn’t come today. He apologized for that.” Roman informed, as if he just read into Thomas’s mind. “And no, no tricks today. I promised.”

Thomas only nodded at the information.  _Weird_. _Wasn’t it Logan who told him to be on time yesterday?_ He flinched when he felt something warm pressed against his cheek, which turned out to be a cup of warm beverage; probably the café’s special Americano based on the colored label on the cup.

“My treat for helping me with an assignment last week,” Patton said, placing the tall cup on the table. “And also, Virgil is still sick and resting at home. So, it’s just us for today.”

“Oh, thanks. And I hope Virgil gets better soon.”

“Yeah, with that skinny figure of his, hopefully he’ll recover soon.” Roman pretended to whisper secretly to Thomas, only to receive a light slap from Patton across the table in return.

“We all agreed that Virgil is not skinny.” Patton scolded.

“What?” Roman laughed playfully. “He can eat a whole turkey by himself but doesn’t gain weight? Like, how is that even possible?”

“Wait, he can eat that much?” the words escaped Thomas’s mouth before he could think. He quickly slapped a hand on his mouth, mentally scolding himself for being rude.

Roman suppressed his remaining laughter, hugging his body to keep it under control from Patton’s intense glare. Thomas couldn’t help but grin behind his hand. He may not talk to Virgil much but he has to agree with how thin the purple-haired barista looks.

“Are you sure you want to talk here?” Thomas tried changing the topic. Wouldn’t want Patton to be too upset. Plus, they have a purpose for being here in the first place. He glanced around the café. “I mean, I thought you said the public shouldn’t know about this stuff?”

Roman coughed twice to stop his laughter. “Don’t worry, no one can hear us.” the residual laughter was still in his voice. He waved his hand in a small circular motion, folding his fingers at the end of his movement.

Thomas tilted his head, wondering how is that possible? He looked around again, only starting to notice some sort of transparent wall around them.

“I’ve cast a spell so that our conversation stays within the booth,” Roman explained, full of confidence as he placed his hand on the table, grinning with pride.

“No one can hear anything that we say except for us.” Patton continued next to him, sipping his cold drink of choice through a pink colored swirly straw.

“So,” Roman begin, propping his chin on his hands, elbows on the table. “Life used to be ordinary for you. Waking up at a regular time to start the day, the same routine on repeat every single day,” One of his hand started to move around as he speaks, and he doesn’t stop. “However, recently, certain events have been happening-”

 _‘Why does it sound like one of the lines from the script we received yesterday?’_ Thomas smirked hearing the familiar words, trying to catch up with, whatever Roman was saying. But he can’t pinpoint whether if the other was being serious or not due to his voice tone. And did he hear a faint giggle next to him? _‘Guess it happened often.’_

 

“-How are you taking in with everything so far?”

The question caught him by surprise, “What?” slipped out of his mouth unconsciously loud. Thomas winced from his own voice and looked around, forgetting about the invisible wall surrounding them.

“Well, you know? Most people would freak out. Suddenly being attacked by something that people would classify as impossible. Ridiculous, perhaps.”

“Well…”  _ridiculous indeed, you had no idea_ , he wanted to say. Thomas mentally shook that thought away,  _please not now_.

 

“And what if I tell you there’s more to come?” The smile on Roman’s face instantly disappeared. His sudden change of act sent shivers to not only Thomas, but even Patton could feel the change. “Would you believe us if we told you that you’re someone's target?”

"W-What?" Thomas blurted out in disbelief. Someone's target? “That’s a joke, right?” 

Roman didn’t respond, not a word, keeping an expressionless face to show he’s serious. He only blinked a few times, keeping his eyes locked onto Thomas's.

Thomas shook his head, “No way, why would anyone want me as their target? I’m not even related to anything magical like you guys.” a nervous chuckle came after. At this point, he could feel the uneasy feeling rising up in him. His hands were clenched into a tight fist to hide how shaky it became. He then turned to his side, shifting on his seat to face Patton who's currently playing with the straw of his drink. “Pat?”

Patton turned to Thomas, offering his usual smile. However, his eyebrows said otherwise, same goes to how his smile falter after a few seconds. “Unfortunately, that’s what we were told.” he murmured, setting his drink aside. “We were told about someone targeting over someone among the common people. Someone, around our age–”

“B-But, who would want to put me as their target? Are you sure you’re not mistaking me for someone else?”

“All information leads to you, Thomas,” Patton answered. “Besides, you’ve been attacked twice in this month, right?”

“That's a pretty strong evidence if you asked me.” Roman casually interrupted.

 

Thomas tried to counter-back, to say it must be a mistake. But there’s too much going on in his head that words were failing him. “But… why?” He breathed out, “I’ve never done anything wrong… to anyone in particular…”

“Honestly, we had no idea who or why either.”

“But, you must’ve known at least something.”

“Well, if we’re the villain, we probably would.” Roman stretched his arms up to the air, a faint popping noise coming from his shoulder socket. He let out a low grunt before dropping it to his lap. “Unfortunately, we are not the bad guys, so,” he clicked his tongue.

True…

 

But why? It still doesn't make sense. All of this info is hard to digest, especially when something is swelling up in his chest; something unpleasant. Thomas lowered his head, taking deep breaths.

 

“Then… What about the four of you?” Thomas asked quietly, keeping his head low.

“Well...” Roman stalled, stealing glances at Patton, silently asking for help. Patton was befuddled at first when he noticed the silent request from the other. They both agreed to wait for Logan and Virgil to be around if they want to answer that question. But considering the current mood...

It took a while before Patton finally decided what to say, opening his mouth to speak. “Well...”

“How would I know if you’re not taking advantage of me, for, whatever reason it was?” his voice was filled with doubt.

“T-Thomas? Of course we’re not-"

“And how is that supposed to convince me?” He finally snapped, standing up from his seat, ignoring how uncomfortable his legs are due to how the booth was designed. “You came unannounced and then started casting spells in front of me, and then act like everything is okay?”

“Thomas, I think you're mistaking something–”

“No!” Without a second thought, Thomas grabbed his bag and walked away, not bothering to look back. Leaving the two sorcerers behind.

 

“He’s… running away from something.” Roman pointed out once Thomas left the shop. He folded his arms and placed it on the table, putting his head into his arms.

Patton nodded in agreement, turning back to face Roman. “Yeah… That’s what I thought when I first met him. Even Virgil agreed.” he smiled sadly. “What did Logan say again?”

Roman snorted, “What did he say? About Thomas? Other than annoying…” He trailed off, staring at the coffee Thomas had left untouched. “He’s... trying too hard?”

 

\-----

 

Thomas walked down the paved sidewalk, blending in with the other pedestrians. He kept his gaze to the ground as he moved forward, avoiding any eye contact. Both of his backpack’s straps were tightly gripped and pulled downwards, his knuckles turning white.

“Calm down. Just, freaking calm down,” he muttered under his breathe. Since when does his heartbeat become this fast?

Despite his rapid beat, he kept on walking at a fast pace. He bumped into several people accidentally, but all he did was kept his view to the ground and apologize before walking away quickly.

 

‘What are you panicking for? For running off like that?’ now he’s starting to talk to himself, keeping his voice audible for his ears only.

_Nice solution there, leaving in the middle of a, whatever they were talking about. Full marks for officially forgetting how socializing works._

‘Shut up…’

_I mean, it has been years and you still can’t get over it?_

‘If by years you meant three or four years ago then yeah, sure…’

_Grow up, please. What are you? Three?_

 

Thomas stopped his steps, standing still in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the people passing by him. He almost screamed. He nearly screamed. His voice is just at the back of his throat, ready to escape along with whatever was building up in him. Instead, he chose to let out a deep sigh. He couldn't bear the idea of attracting any more attention, in public especially. 

“This kind of situation calls for that one playlist I guess…” he breathed out, taking a right turn heading home.

Before Thomas could take out his earphone, something grabbed him by his head, covering his whole face. He couldn’t see anything, neither can he breathe nor talk. He felt himself being dragged backward forcefully at a fast pace. He tried resisting by planting his feet on the ground, to the point where he won’t mind if he fell and hurt his back just to escape, and he rather has that than being taken away. But it doesn’t feel like it’s working?

  _Isn’t there anyone around? How come no one noticed?_

After what it felt like forever, the hand removed from his face, finally giving a chance for Thomas to breathe properly. But that only lasts for a second before he was pinned on his front to the wall. He tried to move away, but a knife came to view, wedged in the brick wall a few centimeters away from his face.

 

“Not a word, not a sound. Or you know how it’ll end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this particular chapter feels too fast, do forgive me. I was still in the middle of editing :P

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me on Tumblr @MenaceFH


End file.
